


Drunken Conversations

by afteriwake



Series: Sex And Other Things [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Best Friends, Conversations, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Danny, F/M, Flack's A Dick, Male Friendship, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship, Secrets Revealed, Teasing, injured Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny lost track of how much he'd had to drink tonight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So **firefox27** asked for Danny  & Flack fic for the holidays. And I was stumped, so I started going through old prompts and stuff I had lying around and found this from **mstatertot** : " _You do realize that you have to write the "Danny is drunk and tells Flack all about Lindsay"-fic, right? 'Cause it's not nice to tease with a mention, and not follow up. ;) Drunk Danny with Flack (I'm assuming) smirking/laughing at him. I can't wait._ "

He had lost count of how many beers he'd had. He knew it was more than three, mostly because Flack wasn't buying. Three was the man's limit if he was buying beers for Danny.

So, however many he'd had, it didn't really matter because Flack kept grabbing the shoulder Lindsay had scratched up and he, thankfully, didn't feel a thing.

"So you're telling me you and Monroe... For how long? That I haven't gotten from you yet."

Danny scowled at him. Or he tried to. In point of fact, at the moment it was all he could do to run coherent thoughts through his head to answer Flack's unending questions about him and Lindsay. "Coupla weeks."

"Before or after me and Aiden?"

"After. Not by much."

Flack leaned back, laced his fingers and put them behind his head. "And yet you still gave me shit."

"Yeah. Was fun." Was there any chance Flack had doped the drinks? He'd never felt this bad when drinking before. Not _bad_ bad, just tipsy as hell, really. Okay, beyond tipsy.

"You're an ass."

"I know."

"Just wanted to remind you." Flack shut his eyes. "So...any good?"

"You think I'm answering that? Montana'd kill me if she even knew I told you in the first place."

"But you didn't. I figured it out." He unlaced his hands and tapped his finger to the side of his head. "People tend to forget I have two eyes, two ears and a brain sometimes."

"Trust me. Didn't forget." He shut his eyes. Hell, the room was starting to spin. How many drinks _did_ he have? He opened his eyes again.

"Messer...you drink before I got here?" Danny nodded slowly. Slow was good right now. "And you've had four since I got here...how much you have before?"

"Three, four, something like that."

Flack groaned. "Shit, Danny. You're no lightweight, but seven beers in a night is... Did you even eat before you started drowning your sorrows?"

This time his head moved slowly from side to side. "Wanted to mourn the end of this with Lindsay. She finds out you know we're done."

Flack rolled his eyes. "She asked me if I figured it out this afternoon. I couldn't stop smirking at her. So I told her about the crap you'd pulled when you didn't know I was with Aiden." He thought for a moment. "By the way, Monroe wants to meet her."

"Knew there was a reason I started drinking. You should catch up."

"Unlike you, I have to work tomorrow." Flack looked at the beer in front of him and then sighed. "Come on. I'm getting you home."

"Not done yet."

"You drink anymore you're going to toss it right back up. And you know I'm serious about this. You can't afford a two-day hangover because you only have one day off work." Flack stood up. "Besides, you get any more plastered and Mike over there may not let you drink at this nice establishment again."

"It's not Sullivan's."

"Precisely. It's the place you go when you don't want a bunch of cops in hearing radius. You don't want to lose this place, do ya? It'll take a while to find another backup bar."

Even in his alcohol muddled state, Danny knew good logic when he heard it. He stood up, slowly, and managed to stay upright and still. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as Flack thought... Oh, fuck it. He was. "Home?"

Flack nodded. "Home."

"Good. Flack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Lindsay?"

Flack nodded, but the smirk on Flack's face told Danny he should be careful in the future, doing stupid stuff like this around Flack. And then it hit him: he forgot to tell Flack not to tell Aiden. But before he could open his mouth, the room started to tilt and he had to fully concentrate on continuing to stand up.

Yeah, once Flack opened his big mouth to Aiden, this was going to be a night he'd barely remember but they'd never let him forget...though in the back of his mind Danny knew it served him right.


End file.
